Vestido perfecto
by venii.seyer.5
Summary: Rangiku arrastra a su capitan, por todas las calles de Karakura solo para que se encuentre con Karin. Y ademas nuestro dulce Toshiro-Kun va tener que buscar el vestido perfecto para Karin


Toshiro estaba siendo arrastrando por su teniente, al centro que segun Matsumoto ya no tenia ropa para ponerse, Pero en realidad solo era parte del plan de Yuzu de tratear a Toshiro para que estubiera con Karin.

_ Ya vamos a llegar, eh Taicho-desia la Peli-Rubia, arrastrando a su capitan.

_ Matsumoto, ya te dije que me sueltes- grito enojado, Rangiku solo se rio.

Entraron al centro comercial, y Rangiku arrastro a su capitan a una tienda de vestidos.

Yuzu al ver a Rangiku entrar con Toshiro, rapidamente tomo la mano de su hermana de pelo azabache y la arrastro a esta tienda.

_ ven Karin-chan- al entrar solto la mano de Karin y sonrio

Toshiro volteo a ver quien era y su rostro se encontro con, el de una azabache y se sonrojo.

Habia pasado tiempo que no habia visto su hermoso rostro, habia cambiado su pelo estaba largo y suelto dejando ver su hermoso tono negro como la noche, estaba mas alta pero no tanto como el.

_ Ka-Karin-susurro Toshiro, la azabache se quedo en shook.

_ah, hola Toshiro- Yuzu rapido se fue con Rangiku, dejando solos a Hitsugaya y Karin

_ Karin, que haces aqui- hablo el albino.

La azabache sonrio.

_ veras Toshiro, yo vi a buscar un vestido para, que me ponga en la boda de mi hermano y Rukia- oh cielos Toshiro ya podia imaginarse a Karin en un vestido.

_ Toshiro, podias ayudarme a escoger un vestido- ante las palabras de la azabache, el albino se sonrojo y asistio.

Primero buscaron un lindo vestido.

_ Toshiro que te parese este- Karin enseño un vestido color morado sin tirantes y algo espojado.

_ pruevatelo-dijo el albino sonrojado, la azabache asistio. El albino se sento y espero 3 minutos para ver a Karin con este vestido.

La Peli-negra salio con el vestido puesto,vaya se le veia tan bien.

_ que te parese- la oji-gris se dio una vuelta.

_ se te ve, bien solo que el color no conbina contigo-Karin, se fue a cambiar. Pero sin antes decirle que le buscara un vestido que combinara con ella.

Toshiro se quedo en blanco como podia buscar ese vestido que combinara con Karin, Pero tenia que hacerlo.

El peli-blanco comenzo a buscar un vestido muy bueno para Karin, habia de muchos colores pero ninguno le llamaba la atencion, hasta que encontro uno de color blanco con una tela trasparente color turquesa, brillante y tenia pequeños copos de nieve. No tenia tirantes . Se le veria hermoso ademas hacia juego con un collar que tenia pretendido regalarle a Karin.

el albino llego el vestido donde estaba Karin

_ ten ponte este- susurro Toshiro, Karin sonrio feliz y se lo puso en tres minutos.

Cuando Karin salio con el vestido, Toshiro se quedo sin palabras. Se veia hermosa con ese vestido.

_ Y bien, que te parecio- hablo la peli-negra, el oji-turquesa no sabia que decir pero hablo.

_ se te ve hermoso y mas con esto- Toshiro saco un collar que tenia una figura parecida a una flor de loto.

se lo puso en su hermoso cuello.

y se quedo mas enamorado de esa hermosa imagen de Karin, varias chicas que estaban hay comenzo a gritar.

_ hay que bonita pareja- grito una

_ esa chica es una suertuda al tener un novio tan guapo, como el- gritaban varias haciendo sonrojar mucho a Karin y Toshiro.

Una semana despues, toda la sociedad de almas estaba en la boda de Ichigo y Rukia.

Yuzu estaba bailando con Jinta, Byakuya no paraba de llorar junto con Isshin, y todos Los de mas haciendo otras cosas.

Ichigo estas bailando feliz mente con su esposa que Karin y Toshiro bailaban en un pequeño kiosko.

Toshiro no paraba de admirar la belleza de Karin, se veia hermosa con el vestido que habian comprado y el collar que le obsequio.

_ Toshiro que tanto me vez- hablo Karin divertida, el albino se sonrojo y se hacerco a su oido.

_ te vez hermosa, y solo deseo que nuestras hijas se vean al igual que tu- Karin se quedo en blanco y se sonrojo.

_ Toshiro te amo- hablo la peli-negra, Toshrio se hacerco y junto sus labios con los de ella.

_ Yo tambien te amo Karin, te gustaria casarte conmigo-hablo entre besos el albino

_si-susurro Karin

Isshin comenzo a llorar mas

_ oh Misaki nuestra hija se va a casar con Toshiro- hablo Isshin abrazandose a su esposa

_ ya cariño, ellos solo dejaron de ser niños- Dijo Misaki

Ichigo que miro la escena ya queria matar a ese enano del demio, pero Rukia lo detuvo.

_ no ichigo, déjà a Karin y al capitan Hitsugaya que hagan sus vidas, si- Ichigo apenado asistio

Fue un hermoso dia para todos en especial para Ichigo y Rukia.

pero mas para Karin y Toshiro ya que se van a casar.

Fin..

bueno no se de donde salio esta idea *-* pero bueno, al final ya el enano

le pido matrimoñio a Karin y esta dijo que si no pos Kawai owo jejejej nos vemos bye bye


End file.
